


Robotic Exlporation

by Soniku64



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbians, Lights, Robot, robot fingering, wiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniku64/pseuds/Soniku64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a request on my writing blog for a fic where robo!Miki teaches and shows Human!Rin the robotic bits of her. then they  get intimate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotic Exlporation

"I want to see," Rin said, "Lets see it!" She was ready for anything.  
"Are you sure you want to see this much of me?" Miki questioned with obvious worry in her voice "It's weird to want to see what's under your girlfriend's skin… literally..."  
"Yes!" Rin exclaimed. "Fine... but don't get too weirded out, alright?" Miki sighed.

Miki held her arm up and out, bent upwards, hand at face level, like she was going to arm wrestle. There was a small twitch in the arm, and a quiet hiss was heard, the normally fine lines along her arm and hands started to open, it started at her fingers, the soft flexible synthetic skin plating falling off the top and bottom of the hand, revealing the dainty advanced animatronics of the android. The normally whisper quiet noise you'd only hear in a quiet room now evident as Miki wiggled her now exposed fingers. Quiet whirring happening with each subtle movement of her synthetic joints. Rin looked on in quiet awe. the rest of the normally flush plating on her wrist falling off two, following the same split as the hand,revealing a cornucopia of wiring, and a large servo motor that controls the elbow, a small vmm every time Miki's arm moved even the slightest bit. it continued to go up to her elbow revealing the robotic joints that enable full arm movement. what normally appeared as just normal skin was now sitting on the table, visible also was the artificial muscle under it.

Rin got up, moving her chair over to right next to Miki on the side of the arm. Miki moved the arm over , the quiet vmmm and buzzing of the dozens of motors just to make her arm move, the drone of it being the only audible noise in the room that wasn't Rin's surprised breath. she touched the arm gently "Can you still feel that?" Rin whispered.  
"Kinda, my sense of touch exists in the skin plates, but in just this I at least can know when I'm touching something, but not what it feels like" Miki said back plainly. Rin touched the exposed hand, to which Miki responded with brushing it over Rin's hand, the cool metallic feeling being interesting to Rin, not only in feeling, but knowing that her it was her girlfriend behind this bizarre buzzing of robotic embrace. Rin went with her gut feeling, and grabbed hold, palm to palm. Rin kept hold as she investigated Miki's elbow. the large servo motor being the loudest of all the animatronics that made her girlfriend mobile and flexible, not so loud it drowned it out, but it had its own unique sound, Rin wasn't much of a technology girl, so it was all new to her. She only knew of the few words Miki threw around before, she knew this was a Servo, but not what a Servo was. But it fascinated her, she lifted Miki's arm slightly, the servo reacting in suit, humming as it turned to bend Miki's elbow.

"Is this what you expected Rin?" Miki said, a slight note of worry and surprise in her voice.  
"It's even more amazing than I imagined" Rin whispered, as she quietly looked at the arm in awe. she noticed a small battery connected to what looked like two spikes "What's that for?"

"Self defense, dunno why I, not much a singing robot is gonna get shit for, but it's basically a stun gun."  
"Remind me not to piss you off" said Rin with a giggle. "Do you think it would be okay to show me things other than your arm?  
"Like what?" Miki said, worried where Rin would ask.  
"Your back and chest?" Rin asked with a smirk but with a serious tone "I've seen your chest plenty but never what's under it.

"Are you serious?" Miki said with a slight head tilt. "It's pretty weird stuff."  
"As serious as I'll ever be." Rin said with a nod.  
Miki sighed, and took off the dress she was wearing, being careful not to get it caught on the already exposed arm. She also removed the Bra she was wearing, bringing herself down to just a pair of shorts. Rin wolf whistled, she wasn't one to not appreciate getting to see her girlfriend topless. Miki rolled her eyes as she started to pop the plates off the other arm  
"I can't take off the chest without both arms being off." Miki stated monotonously, trying not to weird out her girlfriend. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, just do what you need to do, this isn't bothering me." Rin said reassuringly.  
Miki's other arm was now bare, it a near carbon copy of the other, mirrored. Then  
Miki looked visibly worried in her face, when suddenly, a small psssht came from the front of Miki. Rin saw a visible seam appear on the side of Miki. Her back came off quietly, her left hand, the one not held by Rin, already ready to grab it. She placed it on the table, the entire top back plate now rested on the table.  
"I'll let you look a bit before I open the chest, I gotta psyche myself up for that" Miki said, her voice and face implying she was nervous about exposing her self like this. Rin stood up, and looked at the now exposed inside of Miki's back, the inner workings more advanced than the simple hydraulics that worked the arms, She saw a large plate like bone, similar to a normal shoulder bone was made of polished steel, inscribed a serial number and a model name "SF-A2MI" The spine had a similar shape bone wise to a human spine, although it was black and made of a flexible alloy. The inside of the spine contained a large mass of cords, this was what made it so Miki could control herself. This was her nervous system. Every single movement or impulse was controlled by this bundle of cords, occasionally along the nerves there were little light impulse, most likely to show if a nerve is out, each light twinkled, making it appear as if Miki was full of stars. Rin gasped slightly as the sight of this came to her. Most of the other side of the body that would be visible wasn't because of the plates, but Rin could hear a quiet bathump, similar to a heart beat, but robotic and systematic.

"It's beautiful." Rin quietly uttered in surprise, taking in all she could. "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen..." she quietly whispered, awestruck.

"Really?" Miki said quietly, shock in her voice and a hint of shyness in her tone. "Do you really mean it."  
"There is no way I could make up this feeling?"  
"Are you ready to see more then?" Miki said, the nervous tone gone from her voice.  
Rin nodded and circled back to in front of Miki, the wall behind her slightly illuminated by the lights, looking like a star field. Miki proceeded to look focused, a determined look in her face, as suddenly a hum came from Miki, louder than any hum previously. Her chest seemed to move forward, Miki catching it just before it falls, Rin letting out a giggle as she noticed Miki groping the chest plate that fell off  
"Don't laugh!" Miki said, blushing. She slowly set the plate down, Rin letting out a gasp at what she saw. A huge container, where a heart would normally go, convulsing like a heart would, but inside wasn't blood, it was a weird glowing blue substance, each pump spreading a flowing blue light through the veins connected to it  
"It's coolant, if I didn't have it I probably would literally melt. They found it fitting to make it my literal heart." Miki stated matter of fact-ly. Rin noticed the huge squares on each side, mirroring each other side of the chest. "Power sources, naturally they'd make em my lungs." Miki said with a little chuckle. Rin's face was lit up by the lights on this side too, this was where the nerves for the front muscles and parts of her arms went about, it was equally as mystifying as the back.  
"It's beautiful Miki. You're beautiful, why did you think I wouldn't want to see this." Rin stated, unable to take her eyes off each pulse of the heart.  
"Because I was afraid it would be weird to you, that I'd scare you away," Miki started stammering nervously and increasingly faster closer to tears, "That you wouldn't love me, that I'd be a freak to you, that you'd want to lea-" Miki stopped, Rin suddenly kissing her with full force, the kiss lasted a solid minute, Rin starting to hug Miki, despite the now robotic skeleton digging into her.  
"This is why I love you, because you're you." Rin said "and I'll always love you."  
"Ri-" Miki stammered before she was interrupted by another Kiss. They stayed this way for a while, kissing, before Rin stood, grabbing Miki's hand and trying to walk her to the Bed in the room.  
"But Rin, at least let me put on some of this!"  
"Only your chest."  
"B-b-b-"  
"No buts, unless you want to take that off too."  
Miki proceeded to quickly put on the front plate, it snapping in after a few seconds of whirring and humming. Rin started getting undressed, getting down to just her panties.  
Rin laid down, Miki walking up nervously. "Why did you want my arms and back bare?" Miki whispered nervously. Rin pulled Miki down on top of her.  
"This is why." Rin said coyly, grabbing Miki's hand, and pulling it down towards her crotch.  
"R-r-Rin-n!" Miki stammered "What are you implying!"  
"It's okay Miki, I can handle it, do it."  
"B-b-b-"  
"It'll be fine Miki, I promise. I love you." Rin said as she started to kiss Miki again. Reluctantly Miki began fingering Rin with the robotic hand, the small whirring and humming from the hand audible in the silence of the room. Miki started slow, worried she would hurt Rin. Rin ground against Miki's hand suddenly, prompting Miki to speed up. Rin kept grinding, The kiss between the two only slightly masking the moans of Rin. The kiss broke, Rin's mumbles of pleasure getting more audible and loud by the second. Rin looked up, seeing the ceiling illuminated by the nerves from Miki's back.  
Rin held Miki tighter, grinding against the metallic hand, the cool sensations being unique, and the humming and whirring of the joints tingling in a way Rin couldn't explain. This moment was all Rin could think about, it was pure love. Rin moaned again through the kiss, she was close. She broke the kiss again.  
"I love you!" she yelled, nuzzling with Miki's neck. She repeated it over and over, nuzzling with Miki's neck, grinding against the metallic hand like there was nothing else in the world.  
"MIKIII" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs as her orgasm struck, she held Miki as tight as she could, her hand digging into the shoulder bones on Miki's back, Miki pulled her hand out, now glistening. She returned the hold Rin was giving, the Metallic hands grasping onto her back. Miki kissed Rin on the cheek, holding her tighter.  
"I love you Rin" Miki murmured, nuzzling her girlfriend's cheek.  
"I do too." Rin responded back with a kiss to the neck. They laid there for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
